Curiosity ain't So Bad
by ninjaturtlelover34
Summary: When Leatherhead is freaking out due to hallucinations, his friend Chris helps him relax, but something else follows.


**This is a request I got from a good friend, I hope you like it! Because here it is! Forgive me if it isn't that good or anything, this is my first shot at an LH fic. **

Curiosity ain't So Bad

The sound of rushing sewer water, although not as pure and clean as ocean water, was just as soothing. It brought Leatherhead some peace of mind, and it made him relaxed beyond measure. He had a lot on his mind today. It had been a pretty normal day if you looked at it like any other day, except he had finally been able to fix a pretty decent looking TV into his lair. He had watched his first movie by himself today, it was a love movie. And it reminded him of his friend Chris, who didn't have anybody like the people in that movie, did. He was alone and always coming down to his lair for companionship and comfort. Chris told LH everything, his thoughts, what he liked to do, who he liked at college, everything. When LH watched that movie, it depressed him, because he knew that Chris was sad that he couldn't have anybody romantically, and LH knew that no matter what he did to cheer his friend up or to make the pain go away, it would never work.

Leatherhead and Chris met at a chance meeting one night in the sewers near Broadway. Chris was walking around and stumbled upon Leatherhead, who was shocked that he was seeing a human, but more shocked that the human wasn't freaking out. Yeah, he was a bit wide eyed at first, but Leatherhead was instantly accepted and before the night even ended they had begun talking and became the best of friends. A few weeks after there meeting, Chris had started coming down to the sewers every chance he got to hang out with Leatherhead. They talked, built stuff together, and sometimes Chris would even spend the night, and since Leatherhead only had one bed, he would give Chris the bed and he would sleep in the floor, but on the winter nights even a warm bed wasn't enough to keep Chris warm, so he had to wake Leatherhead up and ask him to sleep in the bed with him. The giant croc understood and slept with him, glad he could help keep his close friend warm and comfortable.

It had been over a year since Leatherhead had known Chris, and he was always happier when his friend came over to spend time with him or to stay the night. It didn't matter what Chris was in trouble for or what his reason was for coming down to his lair, LH was always glad to have him there with him. It was almost 4, meaning Chris would be coming down soon. Leatherhead rose from his sitting position and walked back into the lair, picking up what was laying around that made the place look dirty. Although by nature LH would be judged as ferocious by others, but he was very smart, had a great vocabulary, and was extremely friendly.

After about 30 minutes Leatherhead could hear the distant light splashes of somebody walking. He knew it was Chris and walked out of the main entrance, glancing down the large tunnel as he seen his friend walking towards him.

Wanting to walk up and greet his friend, Leatherhead began walking, but stopped and froze as a strange wave of fear overcame him. His vision flashed and he didn't see Chris anymore, he saw Bishop, walking towards him with that evil grin of his. LH backed up, a gasp escaping his throat as Bishop raised his hands and that grin was still there, his hands reaching to harm the giant croc. Leatherhead backed up more and shook his head, blinking hard as he turned and ran back into his lair, knocking over numerous objects in his way so Bishop wouldn't get to him. Pressing himself against the far wall, Leatherhead watched the entrance with wide eyes as he suddenly seen Chris appear from the side, worry etched on his face.

"Leatherhead, are you alright! Why did you run from me?"

Leatherhead pressed harder into the wall as Chris made his way over quickly. Worried for his friend, Chris got over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, staring deeply into the larger croc's eyes.

"Leatherhead, it's me, Chris. Snap out of it man!"

LH blinked and his breathing slowed, he stared down at his friend as he began to calm down. Chris smiled and patted LH's shoulder, trying to comfort his friend. LH walked from the wall to the couch, Chris walked beside him, making sure his friend was alright as they both sat down. LH looked down at the ground and sighed, feeling so terribly bad for running away from his only friend like that. Chris could tell LH was sad, and he wanted to cheer him up, wanted to help him relax.

"Hey LH, no worries, it's alright. Your tense buddy lay down on the couch. I'll help you relax."

LH looked over at his friend, but nodded and layed down on his back as Chris stood and knelt beside the couch, his hands going to massage the large croc's shoulders and neck. Leatherhead closed his eyes and relaxed, feeling his muscles begin to loosen from his friend's actions. One hand worked on his left shoulder while the other went to rub his belly, making LH smile and become even more relaxed. Slowly Chris made his way over LH's body, feeling and massaging each bulging muscle, his arms, his chest, his stomach, soon he was to his legs. Chris was a bit reluctant to go down there, but after giving a quick glance as Leatherhead's sharp toed feet he went on. He massaged the big croc's thighs and calves, moving hesitantly to his inner thighs and down to his ankles. Chris began to breathe a little bit faster, his hands now moving over LH's feet to rub and stroke them fondly. He had always secretly liked LH's feet, and he had always felt a bit...different, when he was around the big croc. He liked hanging out with Leatherhead, enjoyed being near him and able to tell him his most private of things. Slowly, Chris moved to the end of the couch where LH's feet were, rubbing the clawed toes softly as he massaged them before leaning down an rubbing his cheek against one.

He sighed with content and looked up, noticing that LH was asleep, his eyes closed and his face relaxed. Chris smirked and rubbed his cheek against the large green foot more, brushing his lips against the heel and bottom all the way to the clawed toes. The human felt a tinge surge through his stomach, making him breathe shakily as he began to softly kiss the green feet before him. He looked up at LH, who was still asleep from such relaxation, but suddenly the large croc opened his eyes and looked down, giving Chris a questioning look.

"Chris, what are you doing...?"

Chris smirked and moved back to beside LH, running a hand down the big croc's stomach to between his large, muscular legs, making the croc gasp and let out a surprisingly loud growl of pleasure. A bit surprised Chris stared at his friend, his lust fogged mind making him begin to rub as he moved closer, his other hand moving to rub one of the crocs large, bulging Pecs.

"Are you liking this LH, don't lie, I can feel that you like this alot...don't you...?"

He rubbed again, his fingers gently parting the slit and rubbing against LH's surprisingly hard erection. LH didn't understand why he liked this so much, but it felt so good, and he didn't want to pass up such a grand opportunity to try out what he had secretly dreamed of for so long. Giving a big smirk LH showed his teeth as he growled softly.

"Well my friend...I quite like this a lot...I wouldn't be too modest if I were to ask you to continue...would I?"

Chris shook his head slowly and used his fingers to caress more of the giant croc's cock that was still hidden from view. LH moaned softly and released a heavy sigh as he dropped down for Chris, the human's eyes widening as he seen the length and sheer girth of the big crocs massive erection. Chris slowly took hold of it, admiring its texture and how hard and firm it was while he moved his hand up and down slowly, all the way from the base, to the head. Growling a little louder, LH tossed his head to the side as his claws dug into the couch, ripping it slightly as his friend worked over his large, throbbing dick. Chris began to stroke faster, beginning to pant heavily as his pants were becoming extremely uncomfortable. With his other hand, he quickly removed his short and unzipped his pants, letting them pool around his feet as he reached between his legs, rubbing himself slowly as he admired the large croc's reactions to everything. LH growled louder, sweat beginning to form on his torso and arms, his breath quickening as his logic began to fade, and only his primal instincts coming to mind. Thrusting into the human hand, LH growled loudly in pleasure as he quickly picked Chris up and put him to sit on his thighs, directly in front of his long, throbbing cock. Grinning, Chris moaned softly at the very sight of the huge, muscled croc before him, so beautiful and exotic.

Making his hand stop, Chris quickly moved down, his mouth gliding gently over the insanely massive shaft. Growling softly Leatherhead watched as Chris began to slowly lick up and down his shaft, moaning softly as he did at how the big croc tasted. It was foreign yet delicious, and he wanted to taste the crocs pre so badly. Moving to the very tip, Chris opened his mouth a good deal as he slowly took the head of LH's cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue over and over as LH growled loudly, a small stream of pre cum flowing from the large, throbbing pole. Chris licked it up happily, moaning around the cock as he slid down, taking another inch or two, already beginning to reach his limits. LH was massive, in both body and cock size, the croc had at least a good 12 or 13 inches on him, maybe even 14, and about 4 inches of girth. Even though he didn't have much more room to spare, Chris sucked more of Leatherhead's cock, licking the massive shaft lovingly as the pulsing organ slid in and out of his moth and began to slide a small bit down his throat.

The big croc couldn't believe this was happening, but he loved it, he liked it, and he needed more. He wanted release so badly and just wanted to brutally slide all of his big cock down his friend's throat and cum a whole river inside of him, but that would probably kill the human, and that he didn't want. Chris sucked more, sliding up the pulsing shaft and letting it leave his mouth, a trail of saliva connected from the head to his lip. He grinned and began stroking the large croc again, situating himself for something else while speaking.

"You like this Leatherhead. I bet you have needed this for so, so long. I wonder, how long has it been since you've cummed? I wanna help you...I want to make you cover your entire torso in your hot jizz..."

LH growled loudly, his pupils turning to slits at the sound of his friend's dirty talk. He loved it, it made him even hornier, suddenly he felt something near his face, and his attention went to Chris's foot as his friend turned to lie on his legs on his stomach, his tongue licking and caressing the large scaly feet. Without hesitation, the big crocs tongue slid out and he began to lick and caress his friend's feet as well, absolutely loving every moment before he gently drug his sharp teeth across one, making his human mate gasp and intensify his actions. After a long while of feet licking and worship, LH gained his mind back and moved Chris off of him, picking him up and moving to the extremely large bed as he laid the human down, then spreading his legs wide and sitting in between them, his strong, muscled legs crossing over Chris's.

"I have an idea Chris...that I think you will absolutely love..."

Chris watched as LH slowly bent his legs, bringing his feet to rest at the sides of his erect cock. Swallowing hard Chris moaned loudly as LH began to move his feet up and down slowly, jacking him off with the soft, smooth parts of his large feet. Gasping and clenching the bed sheets tightly, Chris moaned loudly as LH began to jack him off faster, gently running his clawed nails across his hard shaft, driving Chris over the edge. Grunting loudly, Chris was just about to Cum but LH stopped quickly and gripped his cock tightly, blocking the flow of cum as he suppressed the orgasm. Panting heavily, Chris looked at LH with a mean glare, but the big croc only slowly released his cock and leaned back on his elbows, presenting his massive, erect cock to the human. Getting a fantastic idea, Chris quickly got on top of LH, who grinned and ran his scaled hands up the humans torso as Chris reached up, rubbing his two fingers against Leatherhead's lips before the croc opened his mouth, letting him slip his fingers in, the croc instantly going to licking and sucking on them.

After a good while Chris pulled his fingers out, moving them down to rub against LH's tailhole slowly, making the large croc gasp and hiss in pleasure. Chris grinned and slowly pushed his fingers into the tight ring of muscle, feeling silky, hot warmth meet his fingers as he moved and wiggled then in all the way to the knuckle. LH groaned and let out a loud growl, panting heavily as Chris reached up and began stroking his hard, long pole once again. Swirling his fingers, Chris panted and watched as LH's tailhole just swallowed every bit of his fingers again and again, even after he added a third, then a fourth. Leatherhead growled and hissed constantly in pleasure, his claws shredding the bed sheets as he tossed his head from side to side. Chris pulled his fingers out, and then positioned his cock at the big croc's entrance. He gave LH a smirk before sliding all of his length in with a groan, earning a gasp and a loud hiss of pleasure to escape LH in return. Feeling his shaft and head swallowed in tight, hot warmth Chris couldn't help but begin to slowly pull back out and thrust back in, exclaiming loudly in pleasure as pre cum poured from his cock and into LH's ass.

Going a little faster Chris began to moan, his eyes shutting tight as he started sliding faster in and out of the big crocs tight ass, LH's inner walls squeezing and caressing his cock like nothing ever could. Gripping LH's cock even harder, Chris stroked faster, pumping his cock in and out of the crocs ass as hard as he could his climax drawing near.

"Oh god...Leatherhead...fuck your so tight. I love it, so good, oh god...fuck! Ahhhh, AHHH!"

Chris screamed loudly in pleasure and grunted as he unleashed his entire load into the giant croc who growled and hissed in pleasure at the feeling of being filled as his own climax drew near. Brutally thrusting his long, thick pole into his friends hand, LH growled over and over in pleasure, feeling his climax hit him, but holding back as much as possible, feeling his cock swell tremendously before he couldn't hold it in any longer and released a sound shattering roar of ecstasy as wave after massive wave spewed and literally poured in massive bursts from his massive cock. His hot cum covered Chris's torso, shooting all over his face and covering his hand completely. It covered his own chest and stomach in massive puddles. After about 3 or 4 minutes LH shot his last load, the large burst of cum shooting onto his snout. He licked it slowly, panting heavily as he stared wide eyed as Chris who was also panting heavily. Chris's ears literally rang, the roar LH gave was so loud it hurt, but it made his heart leap that he of all people could make the massive croc cum, especially like this.

Chris panted and propped himself up on his hands as he stared down at the giant croc, his lover, his mate.

"...Did you like that, my crocodile?"

LH nodded quickly and reached over, grabbing a ripped piece of the bed sheet and cleaning his snout and some of his torso.

"I...I loved it...my friend...that was...fantastic...truly beyond words..."

Chris grinned and leaned down, running his tongue over the giant puddles of hot crocodile cum as he began to lick it all up, swallowing it lovingly as LH watched in pure admiration. When Chris finished he grinned and slowly pulled out of the croc, making him groan softly, after cleaning up, they both layed there, Chris resting his head on LH's massive shoulder and soon they were both sound asleep in each others arms.

**A nice needing I think. I have never tried anything like this before when it concerned feet, but I do hope you all like this, especially you, my special friend, yeah you know who you are! Don't be shy, make yourself know and bloody comment on this, and tell me what you think! In the words of Julian Smith, I MADE THIS FOR YOU! I hope this has made your day, and I hope it was simply orgasmic!**


End file.
